The invention relates to a method and a device for providing a composition containing hyaluronic acid, in particular for cosmetic or medical purposes.
In chemical terms, hyaluronic acid is glycosaminoglycan. Hyaluronic acid, like all glycosaminoglycans, is composed as a macromolecular chain of repeating sugar units (disaccharides). In this connection, up to 100 000 such building blocks can follow one another and thus form the classic hyaluron compound. If the molecule is hydrated (i.e., it is joined to water), it expands and occupies up to 10 000 times more space than in its basic state. Thus, for example one gram of hyaluronic acid can store up to six liters of water. This expansion is visible through a gel-like appearance. Hyaluronic acid is thus an excellent water-binder.
Hyaluronic acid molecules, which are long and large and have high viscosity (lubrication) and/or pressure resistance, make it possible for the joints and the skin to carry the weight and/or to withstand stresses. Particularly large proportions of hyaluronic acid can be found in particular in joint cartilage, in the vitreous body of the eye and in many tissues in the body which have in particular a stabilizing task. Depending on in which expansion the hyaluronic acid is present, as well as a soft state, it is also possible to achieve a more viscous, more hard-rubber-like state which has the property that great pressure is cushioned. Furthermore, the structure of hyaluronic acid has a shaping and directional property, i.e., hyaluronic acid occurs at most places of the body where it is important that a certain hold or a shape is retained. Ultimately, hyaluronic acid is present in most human cells and ensures the structure and stability of the cell wall.
Hyaluronic acid is also a natural constituent of the skin. It effectively binds moisture in the upper layer of the skin. Its moisture-binding effect arises from the fact that it only releases its hydrate mantle gradually and, in so doing, acts on the skin over a long period. Its optical skin-tightening and smoothing effect results from the evaporation of water and the slight tightening of the gel film on the skin brought about as a result. The production of endogenous hyaluronic acid decreases with increasing age; this results in skin ageing phenomena, increased wrinkling, dry skin and loss of elasticity.
In this connection, it is known in the cosmetics industry to use hyaluronic acid in creams or gels, i.e., the hyaluronic acid is formulated in combination with many other ingredients, such as for example oils, fats, stearic acid or stearins, glycerol, silicates, etc. The massaging of the creams into the skin requires a certain effort and also leaves behind greasy residues of the carrier substance.